A number of different types of grain sampling tools are presently known to exist. Conventional probes, however, are typically unduely complicated, unwieldy to use, needlessly expensive and are frequently designed to provide more features than actually required by the farmer or other user who periodically takes samples of the moisture content of his stored grain at certain preselected depths.
For example, in some instances the probe consists of a number of separate, unattached components that must be assembled together at the time of use in order to function properly, and such an arrangement has the disadvantage of inviting loss of one or more of the components either during storage or during the sampling operation itself when the user is positioned within the grain storage tank attempting to assemble, use and disassemble the tool.
Additionally, some prior sampling tools have utilized a two-part sampling probe in which the top part, or cap, can be jerked upwardly off the lower sample-receiving part after being thrust down into the grain in a closed condition such that, once separated, a gap will be presented between the cap and the receiving part to permit the entry of the grain sample into the receiving part. Such two parts are commonly connected together with a loose-jointed, hinging strap or the like by which the lower part can be tilted relative to the upper part after withdrawal of the probe from the grain, and such a construction becomes quite unwieldy when attempts are made to thrust the probe down into the grain, because such two parts must be perfectly aligned in order to properly reclose the probe and maintain such closure during downward thrusting into the grain. By the same token, manufacturing costs and the likelihood of mechanical shortcomings are relatively high with this type of construction.
Other sampling tools have provided for the simultaneous sampling of grain at several different levels, and to this end they have utilized a pair of concentrically disposed tubes, the outer of which is provided with a longitudinal series of lateral ports and the inner of which is provided with a longitudinal series of chambers, either segregated into discrete, partitioned pockets or otherwise, which can be aligned with their corresponding ports upon proper rotation of the inner tube. Certain of such samplers have also provided for the discharge of the samples thus obtained through the open, normally upper end thereof.